japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Momo
Sohma Momo is Momiji's younger sister. She is unaware about the zodiac curse, or the fact that Momiji is her older brother. Background Momiji explained to Tohru, that Momo is his biological little sister. Which shocked Tohru overall. He also explained that Momo looks like their mother. Momo usually mumbles in all of her sentences, and even follows her mother around everywhere they go. Momo is probably 5 or 6 years old when Tohru sees her for the first time. Personality Momo Sohma is described as being a very shy and quiet little girl, and almost never speaks out loud to anyone. According to Momiji, she can't speak Japanese very well so basically when she talks her words that she says usually come out like a little mumble. She wishes that Momiji could be her brother, although she doesn't know that he already is. She took violin lessons, just like Momiji, but Momiji's father had to withdraw him from lessons because Momo was asking him about Momiji. She secretly likes to watch Momiji play the violin from the shadows. Appearance Momo Sohma is a young little small girl. She has light blonde hair, light fair skin, thick eyebrows and golden yellow eyes. She looks a lot like her mother, which Momiji remarks on, although it has been pointed out by Tohru that she also resembles Momiji as well. In the 2019 anime series, her hair is a curly dark brownish blonde color instead of blonde. Abilities She is skilled at playing the violin. Fruits Basket Manga While Momiji explained his past to Tohru Honda, as he says his mom doesn't know him at all Momo and their mother appeared in the office building being surprised to see him. In volume 13, Tohru had to go to the main house, then walked around the outside because she was very nervous. Then she saw Momo, who said she knew a secret way in. They went into a tunnel in the wall that led to Momiji's backyard. Momo told Tohru that she would come only to watch Momiji play the violin. Momo also explained to Tohru about how she told her mama that Momiji looked just like her. She asked if Tohru would ask Momiji if he wanted to be Momo's big brother. Tohru went in and asked Momiji, thus prompting Momiji to cry from happiness. Fruits Basket Another Momo reappears in the sequel, now an adult. She is seen picking up her niece Mina Sohma from the batting center. Mina introduces Momo as her father's younger sister and that she is his assistant. Momo tells Mina to hurry up since Momiji would be returning back to Japan from his business trip. This confirms that Momo has reconciled with Momiji and knows that he is her older brother. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' While Momiji explained his past, Momo and their mother appeared in the office building. This was her only appearance in the anime. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Before leaving to go home with her father, Momo looks at Momiji and Tohru just before walking away. She then walks home with her father by holding his and her mother's hands. Quotes *Please let him be my brother Relationships 'Her father' She loves her father very much. 'Her mother' She loves her mother a lot. 'Her older brother' 'Sohma Mina' 'Honda Tohru' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' (Father) *'Momiji's Mother' (Mother) *'Sohma Momiji' (Older Brother) *'Sohma Mina' (Niece) *'Honda Tohru' (Surrogate Older Sister) Trivia *Momo only speaks in the Manga and in the 2019 anime series. *Momo doesn't speak in the 2001 Anime series. *Just like Sohma Kisa, Momo also calls Tohru "Nee Chan". *Momo is not a member of the Chinese Zodiac as stated by Momiji. *Although it is initially stated that Momo is in her second year of elementary school, Momiji later on mentions that his father is troubled as she states her interest in attending Kaibara High School (likely in pursuit of Momiji). He states it's his idea of intentionally repeating a year so that they can attend the same school. However, this would suggest that Momo is actually only 3 years younger than Momiji, making her 11 or 12 at the very start of the series rather than 7 or 8. *She is the first of the Sister Sohmas to appear in the manga Fruits Basket Another, the second being Hinata Sohma. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Saya Nakata (2019 anime series) *'English' : Megan Shipman (2019 anime series) all information on Sohma Momo came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Momo_Sohma Gallery Fb15-43.jpg|Momo meets Tohru and Momiji at her father's office building Category:Characters Category:Females